Mirrim Pathric
History: Mirrim Pathric joined the Machinist's Guild twelve years ago, and immediately proved to be one of the brightest minds ever to grace Taelar. She has contributed greatly to several major projects, her innovations going not only into radical new designs but also into making wild concepts practical in both large and small scale systems. She obtained the rank of Master Machinist in record time, and was selected for the title and position of Guild Master when the previous leader of the Guild passed away. Her most ambitious project by far was the attempt to create a faster train system - a much faster train system - through experiments with magnetic levitation and superconductivity. The project strained the boundaries of what was considered feasible or even possible, and ambitiously attempted to mesh magical creation processes with technology in a way previously thought undoable. Unfortunately, the forces involved proved too great for the saftey measures or controls in place, and when the advanced engine jumped the rail at extreme speeds, Pathric was right in its path. Considering that the accident involved a multi-hecaton impact, extreme temperatures, and hazardous chemicals, it could be considered a miracle that she survived at all. As it was, the accident completely destroyed both of her legs, her left arm, and her right eye. The maglev project was canceled after the incident. Pathric stayed with the Guild, however. She has since designed and built three artificial limbs and a replacement eye, and while the eye doesn't see properly, it does move in conjunction with her good eye. The limbs, while bulky, are functional enough to allow her a full range of human motion, and her reactions indicate that she has at least a little tactile sensation through them. Oddly, her flesh never scarred, healing properly - leading to some rumors that she has access to a mage with healing abilities. Wilder rumors indicated that she is a mage herself, although that has never been proven, nor does it even seem likely. Appearance: Mirrim Pathric is tall, just as she was before the accident. She has a wiry, almost sickly frame that nonetheless projects a kind of tragic beauty. She has pale skin and dark brown eyes (both real and artificial). For reasons known only to herself and the sages, she has her hair dyed an extremely dark blue. Her artificial limbs are themselves compact enough to appear nearly skeletal, although she wears bulky clothing to hide them when possible - of her prosthetics, only her eye and left hand are visible most of the time. Personality: Pathric is known to be good-natured and forward-thinking, if a bit distant. She is a masterful technician, innovator, and politician, keeping the Guild alive and prosperous despite the best efforts of its (many) opponents. She is sometimes regarded as a prankster, frequently creating little surprises for the Guild celebrations, or which sometimes end up in the offices of the Sorcerous Houses. Despite the horrific damage done to her body and the rumors that she suffers from chronic pain, she has never insisted that the maglev research be cancelled, and in fact has tried to restart it several times. She is generally well-liked by machinists and respected by nobles. Like some of her oddest machinists, Pathric has a habit of disappearing after sundown, and occasionally for a weekend or two. No one knows where she goes during these times or what her hobbies might be, nor is she ever spotted around Taelarys during these times.